A Surprise at Sunrise
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: A Valentines Day oneshot! Yes, I know it's not Valentine's day, but these are always so much fun to write! IXA, please R&R!


Valentine's day. The worst day of the year for a certain Amu Hinamori. Every year, boys either thought she was untouchable, or simply didn't like her character. She sighed as the morning light streamed in her window. She knew that she had to go to school, whether she wanted to or not, only to be rejected by Tadase yet again and capture more X eggs. She wished she could be Amulet Heart all the time. Then, just maybe, Tadase would really accept her feelings.

"Amu?" The guardian jumped as she heard a familiar voice in her window. Sure enough, the cat-eared Ikuto slid easily over the windowsill and into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked him. She wasn't at all surprised at his presence. He came this way often enough, but he knew as well as she did that he wasn't as welcome as he had made himself.

"You need to come with me. I have to show you something." Ikuto took her hand, pulling her towards the window. Amu winced at his touch.

"Wait!" When Ikuto turned to look at her, surprised, she shrank back. "I'm still in my pajamas."

"That's just too bad. We have to go now." Ikuto continued pulling her to the window, opening it wider and, pulling Amu close to his chest, jumped out and balanced on the ledge right outside her bedroom.

Amu could feel her face heat up as Ikuto pulled her close. Her heartbeat sped up, and it began pounding against her ribcage so hard she was sure he noticed it. Why did she always get like this when the cat-eared high school student was near? She loved Tadase, didn't she?

"Hold on to me." Ikuto tightened his arm around Amu's waist as he prepared to jump. Amu closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. No matter what, there was no denying she always enjoyed being held by the older boy who was supposed to be her enemy. She was so close, she could hear his soft heartbeat against his chest.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was considering something else. Did he really love this girl? Did he really want go through with what he was about to do? He would, no doubt, be in a lot of trouble with Easter, but he couldn't help it. As he flew through the air, Amu holding onto him tightly, he couldn't question the fact that he loved her. Even though he had teased her so much before, he could never let go of the fact that she was so beautiful. So... pure.

"Amu... We're here." When the girl opened her eyes, she was amazed by the sight before her eyes. They were standing on the roof of a huge building, where they could see the whole of the city. The sun was rising to their left, a mix of reds, yellows, and oranges. The colors bled into the rest of the world, fading it all out and drawing Amu's focus to the center of the light. Her eyes widened as she stared, not realizing that Ikuto wasn't looking at the sunrise, but at her face, lit up by the bright colors and the awe revealed in her own eyes.

"Ikuto, it's amazing!" Only then, when she looked up at Ikuto, did she realize that he was not captivated by the sunrise, but by her. He didn't feel like he could hold back any longer. Standing here, with her, all alone... The amazement in her eyes, the smile that graced her lips, it was too much. He loved her.

"Amu, I..." He started. _I can't... _But as the morning light once again shined perfectly on her beautiful features, and her questioning gaze filled his vision, he broke. He simply couldn't hold himself back anymore. His eyes narrowed as he took her by the shoulders, and as he pressed his lips insistantly against her own, she felt herself relax, despite everything she had tried so desperately to tell herself. She kissed him back with just as much need, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_She... she accepted me..._ Ikuto found himself unable to think as he put his arms around her waist, drawing her as close as they could come. Amu's hair brushed against his cheek, teasing him to try anything. When they broke apart for air, Amu looked up at him, her eyes still half closed. This time, she kissed him, holding him in a deep, passionate trance that seemed to last forever. He kissed her back readily, although gently, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

When they pulled apart, although reluctantly, Ikuto was the first to speak. "I love you, Amu."

"I..." She still wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She wanted to hold on to the fact that she loved Tadase, but what was she to do? She couldn't reject Ikuto. Not after that. And she knew that she loved him, but she just wanted to hold on to the last thing that held true about her old character. "I love you, too." Nothing would stay the same. She had figured that out long ago. And as the cat-eared boy captured her lips in another passionate kiss, she realized that it didn't matter anymore. A simple sunrise kiss was all she really needed.


End file.
